


象房情歌（Elephant Love Song）

by solarcorium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcorium/pseuds/solarcorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason不过是想远离哥谭，度过一个浪漫的周末，这个要求很过分吗？JayDick向。（非歌曲衍生文</p><p>Chinese translation of Elephant Love Song by Lillybe_Forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	象房情歌（Elephant Love Song）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillybe_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/gifts).
  * A translation of [Elephant Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155301) by [Lillybe_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest). 



> 非歌曲衍生文！重要的事情说两遍，标题像是这么一回事，但它真不是。

   [permission](http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6978b95bgw1eh7tphwsgvj20hq09rgmd.jpg)

 

 

    Jason烦躁地抱起双臂，这太荒谬了。他们为了度个浪漫的假在周末离开哥谭，就他们俩，在漂亮的旅馆里，吃顿贵到离谱的豪华大餐。比起在Jason简陋的安全屋里随便来一发，再叫份中餐外卖，等着它从油腻的街边小店送货上门，他们会做些和平时不一样的事。起码最初的计划是这样，但考虑到一切——包括Dick Grayson在内——的不可控因素，事情自然会向另一个方向急转直下。他们登记入住，在旅馆一级棒的软绵绵的床上滚作一团，目前为止一切安好，可当他们走出旅馆，准备为晚饭寻个好去处，就坏事了。

 

    沿街尽是装潢华美的意大利餐厅和法国餐厅，甚至还有几家漂亮的日式和中式料理。美食的香味引得Jason胃口大开。正当他们边走边讨论应该吃什么，某个东西吸引了Dick的注意力，他们之中更年长的那一位像只过度兴奋的小狗一溜烟跑开了。Jason花了一分钟才反应过来他被抛弃了，然后追踪着打算逮回Dick。当他发现Dick的时候，青年正在一只巨大的塑料大象顶上，那是儿童游乐区的摆设之一，在一家卖相不佳的印尼餐厅门前，而里头传来的味道让Jason的胃里一阵翻江倒海，他非常肯定大事不妙。

 

    Dick在那只大象上玩得非常开心，它有点脏，至于上面的某些污渍是从哪来的，Jason连想都不愿想。

 

    “从那里下来！”Jason喊道。

 

    Dick低头看向Jason，闪亮的笑容一秒就位。不，这次不行。他不能因为Dick有张漂亮的笑脸还洋溢着毫无死角的快乐就放过他。他之前为那沦陷了一次，不得不回庄园参加一场尴尬的“家庭聚餐”，付出了惨痛代价。那是Dick在他们某次事后强制说服他的，而那也会是他最后一次为此妥协。即便那个男人在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后显得特别性感。虽然这不是重点。

 

    “我说真的，Dick。”

 

    Dick双臂举向空中，横越整只大象，骑到它背上。“上这儿来！”他说，“我想和你合唱一支《象房与爱之舞曲》！”

 

    “你最近又在看音乐剧了是不是？”Jason摇了摇头。

 

    Dick露齿而笑，脖颈摆出一道后仰的弧度，望向天空： _“爱是光辉万丈，爱带我们飞上云端归所，全你所求，只需要爱。”_

 

    现在Jason就连站在这里都感到尴尬了。如果他一走了之，Dick说不定会自己跟上来，或者他们会最终在旅馆碰头。不过，那样就算不上什么浪漫之旅了。

 

    “Dick，拜托。”他不过是想吃顿好吃的，而站在那儿的每一秒都有辛辣刺鼻的味道向他袭来，让他反胃，说真的，这地方竟然能有生意。

 

_“宝贝我为爱你而生，你为爱我而活。”_

 

    连那歌也开始变得烦人了。

 

    “你从那难看的塑料玩意儿上下来，要不我就自己去吃饭了。”

 

    棒极了，现在他们都有围观群众了。路人停下脚步，观望那个漂亮的成年男人在脏兮兮的大象塑像上大唱走调情歌。话说回来，Dick究竟是受了什么刺激，大概是因为这里的空气污染没那么严重，他吸了太多新鲜氧气结果磕嗨了。一定是这个缘故。因为如果他本来就是这么个巨型五岁小孩，他怎么会为他大费周章，还给他预订豪华客房。

 

    “和我一起唱，Jay！”

 

    Jason翻了个白眼，又朝一对路过的情侣吹胡子瞪眼，对方正对他们指指点点。“走你的路！”他对他们大叫，并做了个粗鲁的手势。男方怒视他，加快脚步带着他的约会对象离开。

 

_“有些人想用愚蠢的情歌填满世界。”_

 

    “说的就是你。”Jason咕哝道。他靠着塑像边的砖墙坐下，抱着唱完这首歌Dick就会下来的侥幸心理。对没错，有那么一秒钟，他不相信他会如愿。如果Dick不肯挪窝，他最多再等他一首歌，然后就自己去那家飘满新鲜面包香味的意大利餐厅。

 

    “ **求你了** 和我一起唱，Jay！”

 

    Jason扭头看向别处。这真是蠢毙了。

 

    “你唱了我们就马上走！”

 

    Jason烦不胜烦地哼了一声。

 

_“只要一天。我们可以成为英雄，永远永远直到天长地久。”_

 

    咬着嘴唇，Jason沉浸在彻底被打败的沮丧之中，看也不看Dick。

 

_“我们可以成为英雄，永远永远直到天长地久。我们可以成为英雄……”_

 

    没门。Jason不会干这事的。

 

_“只因我会永远爱你。”_

 

    他绝不会在公众场合唱歌，就算只有这样他才能接着享受他的浪漫晚餐，就算那是他此行的目的。他的自尊心不止这个价。他可以感觉到Dick满怀期待地注视着他，而且是用那副可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，毫无疑问。

 

    去他妈该死的不管了！ _“我无法自控只能爱你。”_ 行了他一整个周末都没法直视Dick的眼睛了。

 

_“生活是如此美丽。”_

 

    Jason不情不愿地抬头，看着Dick凝视他，绽开最甜蜜的微笑，让他在这一瞬间既想掐死那个男人又想与他疯狂做爱。

 

_“有你降生于世。”_

 

    他们一起唱出最后一句歌词，Jason红着脸转身。

 

    Dick从大象什么的玩意儿上一跃而下， **倏** 地轻轻落地。伸手揉乱他的头发，呃经过那肮脏小象的洗礼这双手一定又脏又糙，他希望它们没有蹭到那些诡异污渍上，没有变得黏糊糊的。Jason抬起头，遇着那双美丽的蓝眼睛，正朝他闪闪发光，他究竟是什么毛病才会每次都被逼就范的？

 

    柔软的双唇覆上他的，让Jason的大脑停转，除了他男友温暖的体温再也不能注意到其他。他的双臂搂住Dick，把他拉得更近，肌肤相亲。他们缓慢地互相亲吻，品尝对方的味道，不必担心凭空出现的蝙蝠爸爸对他们怒目而视，或是小报告专家Timmy向Alfred通风报信以示他的“担心”。此时此地正是他想要的。只有他们两人。

 

    当他们分开时，Jason轻轻抵上对方的前额。

 

    “意大利餐厅。”他强硬地说。

 

    Dick闭上眼睛，沉重地点头：“好吧。”

 

    接着他们的完美一刻被毁了，虽然这次不同于一般模式，没有突然炸裂的烟雾弹、或是某人飞掠而过劫走Dick。那种事发生的次数令人咂舌，而且拦路劫道的人还每次都不太一样。那一阵子Jason对蝙蝠们的复仇行动特别有理有据，而他们之中不相信Dick有能力自己选择和谁滚床单的人数也特别惊人。

 

    从各种意义上来说这次的突发情况都挺新鲜的，并且可能更令人不快。

 

    因为突然间被条水管喷一身从来就不是什么令人愉快的想法。

 

    “嗷！”Jason猛地转头，浑身湿漉漉黏糊糊的，一个愤怒的印度裔男人开口朝他们怒吼。Dick大笑着，从脸上拨开沾湿的头发。这不可笑。他们又被喷了一次，所以Jason拉着他恋人的手，拖着他离开了。棒极了，现在他可以刷新人生最尴尬时刻列表了。不仅被瞧见和他笨蛋男友在一起，对方当着一堆围观群众的面放声高歌， **他自己** 也唱了歌，然后他俩还被人叫喊着喷了一身水。

 

    Dick **一直** 笑个不停。

 

    “有什么好笑的？”Jason咬牙切齿地问，他现在没心情处理一个吃错药的Dick。

 

    “我们被水管喷了。”Dick说。

 

    Jason挑眉：“我注意到了。所以在去吃饭之前我们得先换身衣服。”他没带多少衣服来，而且他现在穿的就是他最好的一件！他不得不去查询一下那件旅馆有没有提供干洗服务，看在那贵得离谱的房间价格的份上，他希望他们有。虽然不太现实，但你不能剥夺他这么想一想的权利。

 

    “真好笑。”

 

    “不好笑。”

 

    他的手被捏了一下，Jason回头看着他的男友，对方朝他微笑，该死的迷人。他的笑容特别烦，Jason的胃忍不住一阵痉挛，而且特别……美好。

 

    “好笑。”

 

    “好笑的是你其烂无比的唱功。”Jason嘟嚷着，一路把Dick往旅馆的方向拽。

 

    Dick跟上他的步伐，靠上Jason的肩膀：“可能吧，”他说，“或者好笑的是有那么一秒钟你眼看着就要拉着我的腿自慰。”

 

    “我没有！”

 

    “ **喔，好吧。** ”Dick听上去并不相信他的反驳，Jason也是。

 

    他们抵达旅馆后，Jason脱下湿衣服，腰间围着一条毛巾，准备给自己拣出身新行头。Dick一丝不挂地就摊在床上。

 

    “穿衣服。”Jason说，有点饥渴地盯着他光裸的身躯。

 

    “滚床单。”Dick说，“我现在有兴致了，我们可以一会再吃饭。”

 

    Jason叹气，试图劝诱他：“浪漫晚餐优先。”他语气坚决。

 

    Dick愤愤地低吼，在床铺上翻了个身，面朝下。“为什么？”他哀怨地问。

 

    “因为计划就是如此，而且我们不久前才滚了一发。”他努力想让自己听上去体贴一点，浪漫一点，还有随便什么什么一点。

 

    Dick哀嚎着坐起，仔细地观察Jason：“你确实很努力是不是？努力想做一个好男友。”

 

    Jason又叹了一口气，然后点头：“要不是这样我早就爬上那只愚蠢的大象硬把你拖下来了。”在他敢摸那个恶心玩意儿的前提下。

 

    “你是为了我才这么做的，对吗？”

 

    那道关于掐他或吻他的一线挣扎又出现了。细细一线，选任何一项都是如此艰难，尤其艰难因为他现在尴尬得要命：“还能为了谁呢？”他冷哼，“你不就喜欢这些浪漫傻气的破事吗。”他这样做并不是因为他内心深处隐秘的浪漫情怀或者其他什么鬼的。

 

    “Jay，”Dick轻声说道，“我爱你。”

 

    在静止的一瞬间里Jason望着Dick，这句话唱出来是另一码事不过……他还是第一次听到Dick亲口这么说。他经常能感觉到自己对对方的感情，当他们在一起时他可以看出Dick也是如此，弄清Dick Grayson的感受从来就不是一件难事。“我知道。”他沾沾自喜地回答。

 

    Dick从床上爬起来，满怀爱意地摇摇头：“行了，邪恶反派先生，我们去吃你的意大利美食吧。”他捡起几件衣物，走向浴室，“我先冲个澡，你可以坐在那儿好好反省然后后悔自己刚刚拒绝了什么。”他亲吻Jason的脸颊，他的双唇温度很低，因为他们被喷了个透心凉。

 

    “规矩点，性感甜心女士。”Jason说，拍上Dick的臀部。他手掌的尺寸弧度刚好，就像它生来就该放在那里似的。他喜欢这么想。他歪了歪头，又轻柔地吻了Dick一次，在擦枪走火之前抽身。浪漫晚餐优先……

 

    过一会他会从Dick打扮成性感甜心奴隶女士的主意里找到许多乐趣。

 

 **然后** 他也许会告诉Dick其实他也爱他。

 

    大概会。

 

    Dick稍稍往后退了一点，抬头看着他，神色顽皮：“如果我乖乖的你就会和我一起多唱几首歌吗？你知道 **《你的歌》** 的歌词吗？”

 

    大概不会。

 

    Jason咆哮着离开他：“洗你的澡去！”

 

    Jason看着Dick溜进浴室，无意识地欣赏他恋人的背影。话又说回来，只要牵扯到Dick，他生活中的一切都会原地转向，朝相反的方向奔去。通常而言，是他有幸遇见的最好的的方向。

 

_“有你降生于世，生活是如此美丽。”_

 

Fin.


End file.
